His Future Influenced His Past
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: Kai gets bitten and injured by... his future self. The bite turns him into a vampire, and the injuries would have killed him if it wasn't for the new ninja. But he also becomes cold... They say the past affects the future, but who says it can't be the other way around. And why is Mindroid helping? T for swearing, violence and all that stuff.
1. Prologue

It wasn't meant to happen. Then again, very little was.

We watched Kai squirm in... his own, I guess, grip. The fangs of his future self dug into the presents Kai's neck, and his screams rang in my ears. He became paler, his eyes became darker until they were black - not really dark brown, BLACK - and his teeth morphed into fangs - the classic near-the-front fangs and all the teeth behind small like little dog teeth. He stopped screaming and fell to his knees.

The future Kai stepped back, licking his lips, and stepped up to Sensei. Black angel wings (feathery and large - only a little smaller than future Kai) sprouted out his back, ripping through his dark, somewhat Gothic clothes. I thought for a horrible second he was going to try bite Sensei. I stepped forwards, and would have ran in front when future Kai leant in, had Sensei not used his stuff to form a barrier between us. I realised, from the look Sensei gave me, future Kai was not going to bite Sensei.

I am a telepath, so I knew what future Kai was going to say before it even left his mouth.

I've not finished just yet. I will be back." And within two seconds, he was gone. He just disappeared - turned into smoke.

Present Kai slowly and shakily stood, Nya rushing to help him. I realised how they were nearly the same height.

"Kai, you okay?"

Said Fire Ninja dabbed at his neck, wincing at the holes and frowning at the lack of blood. "Honestly?" He muttered, his voice screaming pain. "I've been better. Much better." And with that, he passed out.

I bet you're confused. In a way, so was I. Barely a week I'd been a ninja, and already... this was happening.

I'll start from the beginning...

 **FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST**

A/N: I decided to publish another fanfiction. Why? Cause I can. And no I'm not updating The Sick Captor. Why? Cause I'm not. Short chapter cause it's a prologue. In a shitty mmood, probably because of hormones. (Conscience: Don't even go there) Hiss.


	2. The Grey Ninja

I sat alone on the streets, hair scruffy, clothes torn, eyes tired. I was starving and was deprived of sleep. I shivered, beads of sweat clinging to my skin. I felt a headache coming around, and groaned.

"What you doing out here, buddy? Don't cha have a home to get to?" Asked a voice. To me it was a yell, and I groaned. "Do you even have a home?"

Before I could respond, he picked me up. I began to resist, but he held me tight. I hated being young and vulnerable.

He chuckled in a sinister way, and whispered in my ear, "If you come with me, you won't need a home..."

I had lost all hope, and went quietly, not putting up a fight. However, he stopped when someone stood in his way. I was shaking still, and I was shivering despite being hot.

It was a robot - a Nindroid. He was shorter than the average Nindroid. Honestly, he looked kinda cute with that little death stare he was giving the man who was basically kidnapping me.

The man chuckled. "Look, this isn't your fight. I'm just helping this little boy," He smirked, and added, "In my own way."

The little robot didn't care, and pulled a gun out his arm. He shot the man just above me (he was carrying me in his arms) and he fell. I checked for a pulse, and there was one.

I got up and looked at the robot. "Thanks."

The little Nindroid beeped in reply.

"Um..." I hummed. However, when he grabbed my wrist, I yelped. I feared the worst...

FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST

Within two hours, I was sat on a small table, kicking my legs as I watched a girl with shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes and fair skin operate on the robot who saved me. She moved slightly, blocking my view. Frowning, I leaned over to look, but a teenage looking Nindroid (titanium - I said it was silver, and it corrected me) stood in front of me.

"Open your mouth." It commanded, a roboty male voice coming out of it. I obeyed and let it put a thermometer in my mouth.

"Why do I recognise you?" Someone asked. It was a teenager, with reddish brown hair, electric blue eyes and fair skin, wearing a blue ninja gi. "Wait, wait, wait. You're Nerdo!"

"It's Neuro." I muttered, muffled by the thermometer.

"Oh yeah." Three others agreed. One had spiky brown hair, amber eyes and paleish skin (I recognised him the most), another had black hair, brown eyes and... was a ghost and the last had blonde hair, amethyst eyes and paleish skin. I recognised them as the Ninja.

"Wait... Zane?" I referred to the Nindroid. He nodded. "Jay?" I referred to the blue clad boy, who nodded. "Kai? Cole? Lloyd? Who's the girl?"

The girl stood. Before she could speak, Kai interrupted, "My sister, Nya." He added almost smugly, "The Water Ninja."

Said Water Ninja rolled her eyes. "Go away Kai."

"What are you doing to Tiny?" I asked her.

"He's been damaged in the past, and since he kinda saved you, I'm fixing him." She started talking about how simple it was, and I just lost interested and began fiddling with the thermometer, Zane having to slap my hand away. He checked my temperature. "You have a fever, my friend." He put a hand on my head.

I sighed.

"I suggest you stay here until you get better." An old voice croaked, making me look up. The speaker wore a straw hat and had a staff. He had a long white beard, wise blue eyes and fair skin.

"But-" I began to protest, but Kai put a hand up.

"Listen to Sensei." Kai said, a look in his eyes telling me to obey."

I groaned and gave up, knowing that when Kai was involved, whoever was arguing against him would lose.

"And Neuro, I know you the most out of all of us - I even helped form your personality." He chuckled. "You hated bedtimes when you were younger, didn't you?"

At first I was confused, but remembered, and, chuckling, nodded, "Yup. So did you."

Nya blinked. Then she remembered.

"What is going on?!" Jay screamed.

"When I was three, my parents took me to meet a two year old. That was Neuro. We've been friends ever since. We didn't see each other after Dad died when I was thirteen."

Blank stares were what we received.

FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST

I miss the times before Kai was bitten by future Kai. They weren't that big, but even the little things matter.

Shortly after my fever left, Sensei Wu made me do some training - well, he didn't ask, I read his mind. It was hard (how I didn't break anything is beyond), but they all had failed when they first starred out. What was strange though is that whilst even Cole (the most able-bodied of them) took about fifteen tries, I only took eight until I succeeded.

It comes with being the Master of the Mind I suppose - you're more in control of what goes around up there, and strategies come quicker than a normal brain does. After watching the course, I easily worked out several strategies. Sure not all of them worked, but through experience, my strategies got better. I ran out of time five times and fell off twice. The last time I succeeded.

I'm slightly under the average height of fourteen year olds, only an inch or two shorter than Lloyd, but taller than Mindroid (the little robot who saved me), so I can dodge easier. I'm the second youngest of the Ninja (and all is the Elemental Masters - sad, isn't it?), so I'm referred to as 'the kid'. I digress.

Six missions in one week. Our day off was MONDAY. Everyone hates Mondays. Even the guy who hates nothing! We played video games, and using my telepathic powers, I saw right through their strategies - but still lost because I'm terrible at video games. Heck, ZANE beat me.

Oh, and I got captured by some rebelling Serpentine. Twelve from each tribe - forty eight. Fifteen ganged up on me, and since my Element is mental, and not physical, I really didn't stand a chance. I was saved by Nya and Zane though about an hour later. My arms were getting tired, and so were my ears from having to listen to them. Honestly, I couldn't stop blushing as the snakes taunted me about having to have a girl save me.

I became the Grey Ninja, my gi the same colour as the grey in my hair and eyes. Kai treated me like a little brother, which I was pretty much, being only a month older than Lloyd.

But when Kai was bitten, everything changed. He became the outcast and did his own thing in battle. Whenever I tried to get close to him, whether I needed something or was asking him something, he pushed me away, saying, "You should hate me."

I didn't understand, but one day I saw him crying. I wanted to comfort him, but pushed me away.

I thought he hated me, so I got angry at him. But that's what he wanted. He wanted me to hate him. I fell for it.

I forgot to say something. There's a new ninja - Kristan. She's cool, I guess. Has waist length platinum blonde hair tip dyed shadow black, light green eyes and pale skin. Wears clothes when she's not wearing her gi.

She's the Dark Ninja - the Master of Darkness (also a trained sorceress, like my father but female). She can control darkness and shadows - and anyone in them. Despite looking dark, she can be quite sweet. She's a mix between the other boys - hot tempered, stubborn and protective like Kai, annoying, confusing and funny like Jay, greedy, bossy and a leader like Cole and a know-it-all, doesn't understand things and intelligent like Zane.

She is fifteen years and three months, becoming the second oldest. She adores Mindroid, finds me pretty cool and LOVES Kai. She's like a fangirl in Ninjago. She hates Lloyd. Heck, she prefers DARETH. And he's not a real ninja!

Before the biting, she and Kai fell in love. Now, she begs him to bite her. He refuses, and treats her like us - ignores us. Still a better love story than Twilight.

Sorry. That was uncalled for.

However, what happened before Kai got bitten isn't the main focus. No - it's what happened after. I still have the scars, both mental and physical.

Ninjago is beautiful at night. It's more beautiful when it's corrupted. I stand on the edge of the twenty storey building I'm on, ignoring the Ninja as they plead for me not to. I jump.

FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST/FUTURE/PAST

A/N: Yeah! Neuro is a ninja! Mindroid saved him from being kidnapped! Kai became isolated! I made a crappy OC! I know it sucks, bear with me, guys!

Kairocksrainbow: Thanks, heh. Have cookies for being awesome (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

Ninja of Balance 2: Thanks. Hope you enjoy crying ;) Have cookies for being awesome (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

Kai's Girlfriend: :D I have no comment. Have cookies for being awesome (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

If you don't want to read sad A/Ns, skip this.

Recently, I've been... kinda depressed. I had suicidal thoughts, and I found a number for the Samaritans. They helped, and they actually listened. However, I am not a typical person, so I'm not cured. So if it starts seeming sad and the A/N starts getting depressing, ignore it. It's just me taking my sorrow out on you. Fanfiction cheers me up, so I want to say thank you for those amazing stories. :)

Thanks for reading and putting up with me. I'm terrible with deadlines, so don't expect an update soon. Bye.


End file.
